Germany Teaches Pennsylvania the German ways
by angel5blue
Summary: GermanyXPennsylvania
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I don't own Ludwig/Germany and Feliciano/Italy. I only own my Penny stars Jones/Pennsylvania (( oc )). This basic what I know in German. please join this story by Angel5blue

Germany Teaches Pennsylvania the German ways

Chapter 1

Penny run over to Germany, she glomp him like Italy does. Germany lightly blush. He said, "Gute Tag, Jones." Penny looked at him then blinks. She asked , "What's Gute Tag?" Germany blinks seven time. "You never heard of it?" He ask. Penny had shake her head. "What does "Ja" mean?" He asked. "Beer?" she answer. Germany had face palm. He ask, "What does your father teach you, Jones?" "Well, He taught me that German love pasta." She answer with a smile. He just stared at her like he seen a ghost. Germany had no choice, but to teach young state the germen ways. In order to do that, he need get persimmon from Her dad. Once He got that, Penny was sent to Germany's homeland by airplane. Penny had made to Germany's house. She knock on his door and wait for him to answer. Germany had open his door. He see Penny stand outside with her blue suite case. Germany had let's Penny into his house. She help herself in to his house. She see Germany was dress in his green Uniform. He had welcome her to his home. "Ve, Ludwig! Is she here yet? I want to be her friend too.~ " said, the man come next to Germany. Germany growls at the man next to him, "What I did just told stop pop out nowhere, Italy?!" "B-but Ludwig, I wanna to see what she look like." The man answer with cheer mood. Germany had sight it. He point his fingers at Penny. "Pennsylvania, this Italy knows as Feliciano." Said Germany. Feliciano has light brown and brown eyes. His hair is short and that has his curl is show. He wears blue Uniform. Feliciano look at Penny. Once he saw her, he look like he fallen in love with angel that come from heaven. He went to her, flirty so much around Penny. Ludwig knock out Feliciano, by pound on Feliciano's head. Feliciano had fallen on the floor. Penny just stood there. Ludwig yelling at Feliciano to stop fool around with guest is here. The Penny giggle at them, she somehow feel safe with them. Few hours later, It's getting late. Ludwig had show Penny's room where is. Feliciano was next to Penny a sing a song for her. She love his songs. Ludwig clear his throat to get Penny to look at him. Which Penny had did look at Ludwig and Feliciano too. He said, "Tomorrow in morning, we will start class in morning. Any questions, Miss Jones?" She shook her head. Feliciano rise his hand and ask Ludwig anyways," Will Penny has to wear school uniform?" Ludwig growls at Feliciano for open his big mouth. He look way in other from there. Ludwig answer with little blush, "Ja, she has to wear the school uniform. But not to worry, Miss Jones. Your school uniform is on your bed." Ludwig look back at Penny. He see Penny is smile at him. She said, "No problem, Germany. See you in morning~ " Penny head inside her own bedroom. Feliciano want go with penny's bedroom too. But Ludwig had to stop Feliciano for try going in Penny's room. By Punch on Feliciano's tummy. Feliciano has pass out. Ludwig had pick him up and carry him away from Penny's door. Penny come out from her own bathroom. She dress in blue pajamas that has yellow star around her. She hop on her bed. Penny look the window next to her bed. She said to herself, " I can't wait to see how Germany will teach me in the German way." Penny had led her head on pillow and fast to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I don't own Ludwig/Germany and Feliciano/Italy, Gilbird ((the yellow bird )) and Prussia. I only own my Penny stars Jones/Pennsylvania (( oc )). This basic what I know in German. please join this story by Angel5blue

Germany Teaches Pennsylvania the German ways

Chapter 2

The sun was just about to rise. Penny was ready up out her bed. She had dressed in her school uniform. Penny's shirt is white with black tie. She had her black jacket with red button that had Germany's chest sign on her jacket. Plus she wear grey skirt with black diamond shape on her skirt. Penny had long black socks and black school shoe. Penny was about to go to her bathroom to fix her hair. But she spot someone jagging outside in the early morning. It's was Ludwig doing the running. He had stopped for minute to catch his breath. Ludwig had took some time to look at his house. then he spot Penny was look at him. He gain at her. Penny notice that Ludwig had saw her to. She quickly went her window and had cover her window. Penny's face had turn bright red. Her heart was beat fast for first time. She snap out of it. She head to her bathroom. Penny had brush her brown hair and add her blue star on her hair. then was knock on her door. Penny went to door, she open her door. "Ciao Bella~ " greet by Italian man. She smile at him. Penny said, "Good morning, Feliciano. Ready to go our class today?" "SI!" Feliciano answer. Feliciano had same school uniform as Penny, but in boy clothing. They were walk together in hallway to get to their class. Feliciano had open the door for Penny. She had thanks Feliciano for the door. She enter the class room. The room was full desk and chairs. Penny had found her desk that has her name. She help herself seat down on her chair. Feliciano come in the class room too. He sat down next to Penny. The class was about to start. Feliciano had got his lunch out and he start his pasta. Ludwig has enter the classroom. He dress in his white button shirt with brown vest. His blonde hair was clean neat. Plus Ludwig has his black glasses on. Penny's heart started to beat little. Ludwig went to blackboard to write his last name on the board. "Mr. Beilschmidit."

"Guten Morgen, Klasse." said Ludwig. Penny has seat still to listen Ludwig's word. Feliciano had start his eat lunch. Ludwig don't mind that Feliciano doing something else. He look at Penny. He said, " Today, we going to start little bit of greeting in German words. " She get her pencil ready and her paper ready. Ludwig put the word "Gut" on the board. Then he face at Penny again. He was tell Penny about "Gut". Someone knock the door to the ground. "KESESESESESESE! " said the man with white hair with red eyes. Penny look at that man. the white hair man said, "I hear that you playing teacher with bad student! Don't worry west! I'm here to wipe the kid's butt! Kesese!" Ludwig try telling the white hair man that he trying to teach student from overseas. But the white hair man don't listen to Ludwig. He over look at Ludwig. He spot Penny is seat next Feliciano. He was happy to see Penny in Germany again. The white hair man said, "Well, well. Look what we have here. " He went to Penny. Penny had feel that she met this white hair man somewhere. "Hallo, there~" he greet Penny with gain. The yellow bird tweet happy to see Penny too. Then it hit Penny. She said, "Now, I remember you! You are Prussia and your little friend's name is Gilbird!" Gilbird was super happy, he fly around Penny and tweet happily. Penny giggle bit. Ludwig said, " Bruder, Please leave us alone. I'm try to teach her to speak_ like_ german."_ " Kenine _Möglichkeit! The awesome me will like to stay and watch you. Kesese!" Said Prussia. Ludwig shook his head. Prussia made puppy eyes at Ludwig. Ludwig hate the " puppy eyes " Ludwig had fright back. He told Prussia that Austria want see him now. Prussia hear that, he run out the class room to meet Austria. Ludwig quickly close the door and lock it. He forget about Gilbird is with Penny now. Ludwig continue the lesson with Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since Penny had stay with Ludwig's home to learn how to german. So far, she has been doing great job understand it. Now it was the weekend. Penny finally can relax for bit. But she just rest on her bed. Until a knock on her door. Penny had got her bed. She quirky put her black skirt and long sleeve blue shirt with yellow star in the middle. Penny had opened her door to see who it. It was Ludwig. Penny was happy to see Ludwig again. Ludwig is dress in neat clothing for aurum. Penny asked, " Is everything okay, Mr. Beilscmidt?" " Ja, everything is fine. But I wonder if you like to take tour around here?" said, Ludwig. Penny had widen her eyes open. She always want to see Germany's homeland, ever since she hear stories from her first boss. Penny answer, "JA, Let me get my boots and my jacket on!" Ludwig had nodded his head. Penny rush back to her closet to put on her brown flat boots and she grad her green jacket to put on. Penny head outside of her room. She close the bedroom door. Penny told Ludwig that she ready to go. Ludwig lead to his favorite place. That is Berlin, Germany. They walk around the street market, where all the shop are open for 24/7 days. Couple time they had stop to check shop's window to see what they are selling. Ludwig want to hold Penny's hand, but he doesn't how to that. Then they went to food stand. Ludwig had order two soft pretzel and drinks for them. He told Penny to be careful to take a bite at her pretzel. Penny nodded her and careful bite her pretzel. She love taste the warm salt pretzel. Ludwig ask, "How is your pretzel, Miss Jones?" " They taste so yummy." Penny answer with big smile. Ludwig love to see Penny smile. But other hand, Ludwig has odd feeling that someone is watch them. He look over his shoulder to be sure that no one is stalking them. Of cause, no one wasn't stalking them. He face at Penny and ask her if she ready to keep walk around street market. Penny had nodded her head. they went on walk down the street. However An strange brush start to move to little closer to Ludwig and Penny walking. Feliciano ask," Ve, are you sure it good idea to spy on them, Gilbert?" Gilbird tweet happy on his master's shoulder. Gilbert had gain at Feliciano. He ask, "Do you remember the plan, Feliciano?" Feliciano had stare at Gilbert like he hasn't got a clue. Gilbert had face-palm. Gilbert said, " Our plan to be sure that state girl to lose her Vital regions to west! Kesese!" They look out brush to be sure they don't lost truck of Ludwig and Penny in town. But they did lose them. Feliciano started panic too much. Gilbert had other idea. He told his little friend to fetch Ludwig and Penny. Gilbird nodded his head. The little yellow bird went fly in sky to find them. meanwhile, Penny and Ludwig were near boats. Penny thought she never will see ocean here at Berlin. Penny said," wow! " Ludwig has come back from talking the boats owners. Ludwig had told Penny that boats were welcome them to get boats ride. Penny ask, "Are you sure, they okay with that?" "Ja." Ludwig answer with smile. This is first time that Penny had seen him smile. She grad his hand for first time. Ludwig had blush little bit. He lead the way to the boat. Gilbird had found them. He tweet happy and fly back to his master. Ludwig let Penny get in the boat first. Then he get in too. The driver started his boat. The boat had set sail in ocean. Penny feel nice breeze on the front of the boat. She start to see the building, people walk on sand and top of that. She saw so many kind of trees. Ludwig was stand next to Penny. He had enjoy have Penny around him. Ludwig was going to ask Penny something. But Penny point at something. She ask, " Why the boat speed up to us?" Ludwig had look where Penny point at boat that speed up so fast. Plus the speed boat was head to them. Ludwig had told Penny to hand on. However too late for Penny to hold the boat. The speed boat had crash to them. Penny went fly to the ocean. Penny can't swim too well in ocean. She drown down in the ocean. Ludwig went to her save from drown down in. Ludwig had catch Penny's hand and swim back up to surface. They both made back to their boat. they both got in the boat. Ludwig had to check on the boat driver. The driver is okay, just he pass out cold. Then Ludwig ask, "Miss Jones, you are okay? " She try smile at him. Penny answer, "I'm fine. But thank you for save me." Ludwig told Penny that he'll drive back to land as soon. Penny just nodded her head with weak smile. Time was passed. Ludwig and Penny had made to his house. Ludwig notice Penny hadn't been speak, since she fall into ocean. She just smile. They both made to her bedroom door. Ludwig ask, "Miss Jones?" Penny just look at him. He want to tell how feel about her and how he want her to stay with him. He said, "I had great time being with you. But I want us continue like that." "I like that too. Besides, I like hung around with you and your friends too. They seen so nice and funny too." said Penny. Penny went little to closer Ludwig and gave a kiss on his cheek. Ludwig had blush so much like never be. She told Ludwig good night in german. Then Penny went to bedroom. Ludwig can't believe he get an kiss by state. He had walk down the hallway be lovely man. Ludwig hear that his brother was talk out loud with Feliciano. Gilbert said," We have fail this mission, Feliciano!" Ludwig was close by them. "Ve, we should never use that speed boat for crash at first." When Ludwig hear that. He wasn't too happy about that. Gilbert said, "other words, you lie to awesome one that you told me you can drive speed boat!" Gilbert pull out his whip. But Ludwig come behide Gilbert's back and gave anger look at them. Ludwig said, "SO, IT WAS YOU!"The boys saw Ludwig they little scare of him. Gilbert try make up something to Ludwig calm down. But nothing work for Gilbert to out of trouble. As, Feliciano is safe for now. At night time, Penny was write letter to her dad. She told the letter that she was so much fun at Ludwig's home. Penny even write the letter, that she was glad that she got tour in Germany. She sign her name at end of the letter.

The End


End file.
